Ellie's Quest for Apollo
by Hylla'sStories
Summary: 13 year old Ellie had the worst life ever. Not until her mother confesses that her dad was Apollo. Ellie is sent to live in a camp for people like her, demigods. She is welcomed, and trained for a few weeks, then, unexpectedly is sent to a quest with strangers to retrieve Apollo's chariot. Even Ellie doesn't know what will happen on the quest. Will you? Please read! -Hylla


**Hey guys! So I love PJ and I decided to make a Fan fiction about Camp Half-Blood from an Apollo daughter named Ellie. Please review to tell me what you think about my new story. I won't mind if you guys tell me you don't like it. And it would be appreciated if you guys told me what i should improve!**

1

Ellie

Ellie wished she was a normal kid. Go to school normally. Have a normal family. But _no._ Her family _had_ to be so fragile and tense. Her mother married 3 times. And her new step dad, Ruther Goethe, was an Italian dude whose attitude towards Ellie was horrible. It made her want to punch Ruther in the face and scream and yell. She knew she was going to regret everything if she did that. He was muscular and pudgy; His face was covered in stringy and oily brown hair, and his legs were covered in scratches from fights with Misty, Ellie's gray kitten. She had no idea why her mom married a filthy dude like Ruther. Her mother, on the other hand, was beautiful and kind. She worked as a biologist in a university.

Ellie had other major problems. She was completely ADHD and had dyslexia. Ellie's mother had no trouble with that, but naturally, Ruther hated everything about Ellie's disorders. He hated the fact that Ellie was lousy and often didn't hear him talk. He hated the fact that Ellie needed help on homework he found useless. One day, when Ellie needed help on her 8-grade homework, he simply tossed the notebook into the trash muttering, "Who cares about you," Ellie wasn't sure to whom he was addressing that to, but she didn't think about it long. She tossed the thought aside and thought of something good. _Summer Vacation._ Those two words made Ellie relax the best. It was only four days from end of the school term. She couldn't wait to go on vacation.

Ellie's grandparent owned a sweet little cottage beside a little, clear, creek, on long island south. Her mother and she often visited there for summer vacation, and to Ellie's relief, Ruther couldn't join them because he worked in the summer.

-Fast forward to Ellie's vacation-

Ellie felt free and wild like a horse. She ran around the field of buttercups and tulips, trampling them under her sneakers. Her almond hair whipped around in the warm, summer breeze, refreshing her clammed-up self who was still stuck in the small apartment in Manhattan. She sprinted to the edge of the creek, and threw her hand into the swift current. Throwing her hands up, she splashed her pleasant face with the icy water. She jumped up again, and ran around the field. When she felt tired, she plopped down near a patch of strawberries and blueberries, lying on the soft grass, and started picking the ripe berries in her hand, and eating them as fast as they were placed on her palm. Ellie felt like she was in heaven. The sun, shining down kindly, the blue, cloudless sky and the bright colors of the flower field, stretching as far as her soft, brown eyes could see. In other words, she felt great.

"Ell!" she heard her mother calling her. Ellie caught a twist of anxiousness in her voice. She crawled back onto her feet, and padded lazily to the front porch, where her mother was sitting in her rocking chair, hands folded neatly onto her lap, and sitting straight and stiff, and looking directly at her. "What?" Ellie said, as she sat down in a comfy lounge chair beside her mother. "It was long since I thought about this. But, my last option is just to tell you," Her mom started slowly and carefully. "It all started when your father visited me in the university,"

"Ruther?"

"No, _your_ father, Ellie,"

"Oh,"

For years, Ellie had tried to squeeze out information about her father from her mom. Her mother had always refused, and now, she was just going to tell her all about him. Something was going wrong…

"Anyways, your father was a very kind man. A scientist, too. He helped me research many things, and we grew a tight bond," Ellie didn't understand a thing her mother was saying. Her ADHD started playing up, and she scanned the horizon, looking for things that could distract her while her mother babbled about her father's research. Her eyes landed on a two, large column made from white marble. She couldn't make out was the sign said carefully, but what she read, was, "Yam Calf-Hood" she shook her head, opened her eyes, and concentrated on the sign again, "Camp Half-Blood" she read again to herself. "Your father, in other words was a go…" said Ellie's mom, interrupted by Ellie's curious voice, "Mom, what's that place over there? The thing called Camp Half-Blood?"

"I was getting to that, sweet heart,"

"So… are you?"

"What?"

"Tell me about that place?"

"It's better if you went there,"

_What?_ Was she giving up her freedom to a _camp_? No way. "It's not what you think, Ell," her mother started. "What is that place? A camp for dopes with ADHD and dyslexia like me?" I said angrily. Her mother forced her eyes shut, and said sternly, "Ellie, you _have_ to go, I am your mother, I know what's best for you," Ellie's eye twitched. "Marrying a hornet was the best for me wasn't it? Why did Dad leave us? Why?_ WHY_?" Her mother shook her head. "He couldn't stay. As I was about to tell you, he was… a… god," Ellie's eyes bulged open. "A _god?_" Her mom closed her eyes and opened them again, then finally shut her eyes, and nodded, tight lipped. "Yes, he was a Greek god. His name was … Apollo."

"The healing dude?"

"The healing _god_, Ellie, not a _dude_."

"O.K,"

Ellie's dad was a _god_? Nah, that's impossible. She tossed the thought aside. She faced her mom, and suddenly, her mother said quietly, "Ellie, you_ have_ to go to Camp Half-Blood. The camp has people like you. With a godly parent. You might have some brothers or sisters for sure. And demigods get hunted by monsters. I tried my best to protect you. But now, you must report to camp. Your father already claimed you, and I don't want a satyr to trot over here and drag you away. I rather force you into it," her voice was harsh and unforgiving. Ellie didn't want to go. But if her mother ordered her, she better obey. She stood up. "I'd better go packing," she announced, as she opened the door and stalked inside.

Ellie's only belonging was some clothes and a pack with some water and food her mother had packed for her. For her surprise, her mother had climbed up and dragged down a long spear with a dirty orange ribbon tied under the dusty and sharp point. "Here, if a monster attacks you, just stab it. And run away as fast as you can," ordered her mother. For _once_ she actually sounded like a mother, with a voice full of sternness and harshness. Ellie took the spear with a confused glance at her mother. Using the spear as a hiking stick, she trudged to the front door, and banged it open, and stepped out on the porch. Ellie immediately stepped off the porch, and hiked towards the distant gateway to this Camp she was going. She could hear her mother shouting a goodbye, but Ellie ignored it. If she was going, she was going, not staying there for good-byes and kisses on the forehead for good luck. To her relief, no 'monsters' attacked her as she climbed up. It would scare Ellie out of her wits to even imagine these 'monsters' her mother told could attack her. She entered the gateway. Nothing weird happen. She didn't even feel a bit more energetic. Nothing but plain old sorrow. She certainly didn't feel any godlier; or more powerful. And then there was a wave of confusion.


End file.
